


I wanted to Kill Him

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark Steve, M/M, Steve tries to kill Neil, Tw:Abuse, the party is scared, tw:violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Steve sees Billy being hurt by his father and attacks him.This work contains graphic abuse and violence. Please be careful.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I wanted to Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is badly written and possibly triggering due to violence and abuse. Read at your own risk.

“Hurry up guys, I promised I’d be there early!” Steve honked the horn impatiently, waiting for the kids to load into the car.

“We’re coming! Lucas was taking forever.” Dustin got into the front seat, the rest of the party cramming into the back bench seat. 

“I don’t care. I have to get Max home and us to Hop’s cabin for dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve pulled up to the Hargrove house as quietly as possible. “If you need anything-“

Steve froze, cut off by the noise of Billy being thrown through the front screen door.

“Look at you! How can I call something as pathetic as you my son!” Neil grabbed Billy by his hair, not yet noticing the car that had just pulled up despite Billy freezing up from being seen. “I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again.”

Neil dropped Billy, glancing over at the car of now scared teenagers. “Shows over! Max get your ass inside before it gets back in.”

Billy grunted as Neil kicked him in the stomach, watching Max hesitate getting out while Steve was slowly getting out of his seat. “Stay where you are Max. Don’t call anyone okay?”

Steve walked around to the trunk of his car, pulling out his bat, used for fighting monsters. “Listen to Billy okay? Nobody get out.” 

Steve walked quickly past Billy into the house, not looking back and following where he had seen Neil disappear to. “Neil come out to the front porch. I don’t want to make a mess in here.” 

Neil turned around looking between the bat in Steve’s hand and his face. “What do you think you’re gonna do with that thing kid but you need to leave.” 

Steve lunges forward, bat connecting with Neil’s shoulder and ripping into his muscle. “How could you do that to him you piece of shit!?” Steve let Neil fall to the ground before swinging down again, connecting with his head, a sickening crack echoing through the room followed by a gasp. 

“Steve! Baby what did you do!?” Steve got pulled back by Billy, weaker than he usually is before he is able to take anymore swings. 

“Billy let me go! I need to finish him! I’m going to kill him! He can’t keep hurting you!” Steve fought against Billy, only stopping when his arms are being grabbed and pulled back. 

“Steve Harrington you are under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Steve allowed himself to be handled by Hopper, glaring at Neil who was still twitching on the ground. 

“I know my rights Hop. Just shut up and get help for Billy. He got in a fight.” Steve got shoved into the back of a cruiser, looking out and seeing the kids all huddled around Max crying. 

He watched as Billy was escorted to an ambulance, limping and wincing every other step, leaning against the glass as Hopper got into the driver seat. “He deserved it Hop. He needs to die. He hurt Billy. You know that I don’t let monsters hurt people I love.”


End file.
